<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaldea Rumble! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201118">Chaldea Rumble!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s Basically Just An Excuse For Me To Write About My Favorite Pairs, Multi, OTP Feels, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Puberty’s stupid but it wasn’t as stupid as the thing they call “love.”</p><p>Atalanta don’t really want to be involved with it if you were to ask her. Mordred will simply snarl at you and tell you to fuck off. And Penth, well, she just want to kill Achilles. </p><p>— or that where everybody just find themselves in their very own love story. Mind numbing cases of pining ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles | Rider of Red/Atalanta | Archer of Red, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Semiramis | Assassin of Red, Carmilla | Assassin/Hijikata Toshizou | Berserker, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Florence Nightingale | Berserker, Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Ishtar | Archer, Jekyll | Assassin/Mordred | Saber of Red, Oda Nobunaga | Archer/Okita Souji | Sakura Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaldea Rumble!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanna write about my favorite pairs in an AU setting and no one is going to stop me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.' [ A Midsummer Nights Dream / William Shakespeare ]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>A fool had once told her that the most powerful thing in life was love.</p><p>Love can make or break a man, the fool said.</p><p>It could be the long lost puzzle piece that he have been searching for , or it could be that same piece that would bring him to his own downfall. Love was complex and ever changing. Nobody could predict when it would come. It could be there from the start of time or it could spawn the very moment he takes his step and he sees the other person across the street.</p><p>The fool continued that the best feeling in life was falling in love.</p><p>It's that moment when you look at someone, feel your heart skip a beat, and there's nothing but the two of you in the world. That even if you get lost in their eyes for the rest of eternity, you find yourself not caring because they complete you.</p><p>It was, in every aspect, nothing but a stupid lovestruck's rambling.</p><p>It also didn't help that the fool she was talking about was her very own mother, Artemis herself.</p><p>She didn't know what went wrong—well, she do. Her mother met her Father. Biggest mistake to ever happen in history—but people's perception of Artemis was always way too different from the woman she grew up knowing.</p><p>Atalanta had lost count of the number of times she's witnessed someone gush over how cool Artemis was. How she was unparalleled in the world of Archery and hunting, that if there was ever a Goddess of hunting she would embody her.</p><p>These people seemed to envision her mother as this a cold and calculating woman who bowed to no man.</p><p>They always had this fixed image of her in their heads and it was all different variations of everything that her mother was not.</p><p>It was always amusing to witness whenever these fans would meet the real deal and they quickly realized that everything they imagined her mother to be was nowhere near the real person.</p><p>It was definitely a shock of a lifetime.</p><p>Imagine thinking that this woman would be cool and mysterious, only to find out she's nothing but a lovestruck idiot who was also an airhead. You could almost hear their hearts break.</p><p>Needless to say it gave Atalanta amusement in her everyday mundane life.</p><p>Maybe it was because of how Artemis gushed about love that it had the opposite effect on her. Unlike her mother, Atalanta absolutely detested the thing.</p><p>She vowed to never stoop as low as how the woman did and she will never let any man have an effect on her as much as how Orion have on Artemis.</p><p>It just didn't sat well with her nor did she understood what the deal was all about. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had never felt this "doki doki feeling" as how her mother would like to put it.</p><p>Either way, it don't really matter. She's just not interested and she had other problems to attend to.</p><p>Like trying to not die for one thing.</p><p>The classroom exploded seconds after she got out. Atalanta didn't looked behind her and simply focused on running away because somebody wanted blood. Her blood. There was no talking her way out of this—she tried but that attempt proved to be futile—so running away was her only option.</p><p>"ATALANTA!" A voice hollered from the hallway and she fastened her pace, not wanting to give the monster the upper-hand. "COME BACK HERE! LET'S KILL ACHILLES TOGETHER!"</p><p>Ah, how many times had this been at this point? She had stopped counting.</p><p>"Are you crazy?! What the hell are you doing?!" Another voice chimed in just as she took a turn. She recognized it as Mordred's and she could only picture her getting thrown out of the window.</p><p>Penthesilea was not joking this time around. She was either gonna recruit Atalanta to join her band of woman out to kill Achilles or she's gonna kill her.</p><p>"Calm down, Penthesilea! Let's talk about this like civil people!" The girl screamed, all the while not stopping because only stupid people do that and she wasn't stupid.</p><p>She could hear her rapid footsteps and it was drawing closer. While Atalanta was confident on both her speed and agility, Penthesilea was a monster through and through and will not stop until she catches her by the neck.</p><p>"AAAAATALAAAANTAAAAAAAAA!"</p><p>Oh, crap! She was getting closer!</p><p>She could almost see death opening up his bony arms and readying himself to embrace her. Atalanta couldn't help but pale at the imagery. Crap, she don't want to die just yet! She still have her hopes and dreams!</p><p>Atalanta was going to survive this even if that meant she had to jump off a window.</p><p>It was as if God has heard her prayer because just as she thought of that, she found herself running straight to an open window.</p><p>Was she aware that they were at the second floor of the building? Yes. Did she care? Absolutely did not.</p><p>One got to do anything to survive after all.</p><p>Behind her, she heard Penthesilea gave out a guttural roar before screaming her name again at the top of her lungs. Atalanta was sweating a bucket at this point and willed herself to run even faster. She was nearing the window.</p><p>Her hand comes in contact with the window sill just as the other girl was merely a meter away from her.</p><p>Atalanta didn't wasted any time and pushed her foot forward, and with one bathed breath, the girl jumped off the second floor. It was like everything was in slow motion as she flew through the afternoon sky, Penthesilea barely grazing her ankle and the sun above glowed over her; giving her nearly an ethereal glow from those who looking from down below.</p><p>Now this was the part when you'd ask, how did she ever came into this situation?</p><p>Well it all started back in kindergarten when this carrot looking weird kid approached her and challenged her to a brawl. Of course, she beat his ass to death.</p><p>But her doing so seemed to do the opposite effect on the boy. Before she knew it he started to tag along wherever she went and started to refer to her as "Big Sis!" even though she was only older by a few months.</p><p>It was so weird.</p><p>And it wasn't even a one off thing. It lasted until they got into elementary school, then middle school, and now in high school. He was almost as persistent in following her around as those boys who are so insistent in confessing their undying love toward her.</p><p>Looking back, men had done her more bad than good.</p><p>It's also because of how she beat Achilles that she started to make a reputation. Nearly all the goons she had came in contact with challenged her to a fight in hoping they would get the honour of defeating the girl who made Achilles eat dirt.</p><p>She wasn't that bothered by it but it was very annoying to have some unknown group of people cornering you every other day.</p><p>You'd think they would learn after one beat up session.</p><p>It was also because of this reason that Penthesilea got the wrong idea of her wanting Achilles to also die. In reality though, Atalanta don't mind him that much. She had gradually gotten used to his presence and it was pretty normal for her so have him tail her everyday.</p><p>She told the girl that but Penthesilea was very convinced that she wanted him dead in a ditch.</p><p>Unlike her, the other girl had a deep seethed rage toward the boy. Their case was almost identical except for the fact that Achilles defeated her back in middle school and did the biggest mistake of calling her beautiful after.</p><p>Nothing was worse than trampling a defeated woman's pride.</p><p>Penthesilea vowed to castrate and skin him alive after that. She even went on as far as creating her very own female gang called the "Amazons" which consisted mostly of the women Achilles apparently toyed with. Their sole purpose was to get revenge on him and she's been courted by the group since the first day of high school.</p><p>It wasn't the first time that a gang wanted her to join them but the Amazons were different in a sense that they were willing to use brute force when needed. It was crazy. It was almost as crazy as the deranged look on her mother's face every time her father's eyes would wander.</p><p>Well, that was just a simple rundown of things.</p><p>Atalanta gasped when her body collided with someone else's just as she falls down to the ground. Her fall was pretty much cushioned by the unexpected savior and she heard Penthesilea scream her name from the window where she had jumped off. Underneath her, a boy groaned in pain and she whipped her head to the source only to come face to face with the reason why she was running for her dear life to begin with.</p><p>"Ow, Big Sis." Achilles continued to groan just as he sat up from his previously lying position. "What's the big idea? I mean I don't mind but—"</p><p>"No time to speak! Stand up and run!" She quickly cut him off by yanking him by the collar.</p><p>Achilles sputtered a flustered reply and was totally freaking out by having both of their faces so close. If heaven was to exist, he was sure they would look like her green eyes and would smell like apple. Yeah, he could die right then and he wouldn't even mind. He'd probably even thank God. But his daydreaming was quickly cut off. As if on cue, he heard a growl coming from above them.</p><p>"Ac. Hi..." Then the beast inhaled deeply. "LLESSSSSS!" She screamed and he finally put two and two together.</p><p>Jesus christ, he did asked to die but not this quick!</p><p>He let out a scream and was instantly on his feet with Atalanta in his arms. Penthesilea let out another guttural roar that was way too feral to come out of a human's mouth. She screamed out to "Let Atalanta go, you filthy fucking degenerate!" and he was more than petrified to even give out a retort. He couldn't even rejoice when Atalanta decided to look behind his shoulder—which in turn drew them closer—and wrap an arm around his neck.</p><p>"Big sis, why is she extra angry today?!" He screamed just as they heard something heavy fall off the ground and Penthesilea exclaiming that she was going to kill him and feed his carcasses to his own dogs.</p><p>"I told her I didn't want to be a part of her groupie," Atalanta replied. She sounded way too calm for someone who was being chased by a rabid human. "She didn't took it well."</p><p>"Of course she didn't!" He exclaimed and made the mistake of looking over his shoulder because the girl was steadily gaining speed.</p><p>Penthesilea was chasing after them with bloodshot eyes and she was bearing her fangs like a crazy animal. It was definitely a stuff of a nightmare. Achilles was immediately on his survival mode and kicked his feet harder onto the ground. He knows all too well that the girl's threats were nowhere near empty and he can kiss this sad world good bye if she ever did catch him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Atalanta clicked her tongue because she left her bow and arrow inside the archery practice hall. The girl calculated how easy it would be for her to shoot Penthesilea's feet from this angle. She had so many open spots and the girl knows that this would be over in a second if she had her weapon in her hand. Of course she was perfectly aware that you're not supposed to shoot people because that's a crime but this could be an exception.</p><p>Desperate times calls for desperate measures, she would often times say.</p><p>"The beast will not fall down today, I see." She said more to her self.</p><p>Achilles shrieked when a stone came hollering by and barely hit him at the side of his head. Penthesilea had decided to gather a bunch of stones and throw them at the speed of light. To how she managed while she was chasing after them, he really don't have any idea. Nor did he even care.</p><p>He just don't want to die.</p><p>He screamed another set of apologies that he knows would just go passed the girl's head. But it was worth the try.</p><p>"Achilles," Atalanta spoke. "Drop me off when you reach the tennis court. I'm going to try to stop her while you run away." The girl continued and he nearly swooned.</p><p>She just sounded so cool saying that he nearly tripped over.</p><p>"You know it's usually painful for a man to be requested to run away by a woman." He started and increased his speed. "But since you're the one who requested it, I'll do my best!"</p><p>Atalanta merely scoffed but smirked after. "Don't flatter yourself. You're not a man, yet."</p><p>"Ouch," he joked and prepared to drop her off when they're finally nearing the court. "One day you'll see me as a man, BIG SIS!" Achilles screamed and hoisted Atalanta over his shoulders.</p><p>The girl balanced herself for a couple of seconds before doing a backflip and landing swiftly on the ground. She quickly ran toward the court just before Penthesilea comes by running.</p><p>She had expected that the girl would ignore her and Atalanta took that to her advantage. The tennis club was having their practice and she ran to the nearest person she recognized, which happened to be Marie Antoinette. "I'm sorry but can you lend me your racket and ball?" She asked the bewildered girl.</p><p>But Marie being the sweetheart that she was smiled and handed her the equipments without any word.</p><p>Atalanta gave the girl her thanks and ran back to chase after the two. While people were definitely enjoying watching their cat and mouse chase, Atalanta was about to put an end to it.</p><p>She skidded to a stop when she finally had Penthesilea on a straight line. The girl bounced the ball to the ground and held the racket tightly with her other hand. She wasn't worried about missing her target. That was never a problem because Atalanta never misses. She inhaled a deep breath and concentrated on Penthesilea.</p><p>An archer needed to be confident when she's about to release an attack, that was the very first thing she was taught. So with her posture at its outmost perfection, she released the ball in the air and with a smack of the racket, she sent it spiraling towards Penthesilea.</p><p>Without missing a beat, the ball came in contact with the back of the girl's head. All of the present students gasped in unison as the girl wheezed a sound that could only be described as "Guwah?!" and was sent spiraling headfirst on the ground before lying there limply, earning Atalanta a clear victory.</p><p>Just like that the problem with the crazed amazon was fixed with a simple tennis ball.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time Chiron's nagging was over the sky had turned orange.</p><p>Both she and Achilles had been patched up while Penthesilea had to stay behind to fix the mess she had made during her rampage. Of course she didn't missed the opportunity to threaten Achilles to his face before she got dragged away to start her cleaning. Atalanta knows that's not going to be the last time she would hear of her because the girl always comes back like a persistent ex-lover.</p><p>"Man, I thought I was really going to die." Achilles spoke beside her. He didn't suffered any major bruises but you could tell he was still spooked by the event earlier.</p><p>While they don't live in the same neighborhood, it had become a custom for them to go home together. Achilles lived a station away from her but they take the same train and like she'd mentioned from before, she don't mind his company. This had been their routine since as far as she could remember.</p><p>"I hope you're learning from all of this. Penthesilea is God's punishment with how much you mess around with women." She nonchalantly said while rapidly typing a message to sent to her mother.</p><p>Of course she missed the offended look on his face and the pout that followed. "Rude. It's not my fault they always get the wrong idea..." He grumbled then looked to the opposite side of Atalanta. "and besides, why would I mess around with women when I'm only interested in one." Achilles murmured and grew a little bit red.</p><p>This time Atalanta finally looked up from her phone and gave him a questioning look. "Is that so?" She asked with one eyebrow raised. "Is it someone I know?"</p><p>Oh, boy. Here we go. Achilles swallowed thickly as the girl fully faced him.</p><p>He had always thought of how his confession would go. He wanted it to be perfect in every sense. Of course he had attempted multiple times in the past but they always ended up as a complete and utter failure.</p><p>But he was now presented with another chance and it he couldn't ask for a better one. It was the perfect and romantic moment that he had been praying for ever since he first attempted to confess his undying love.</p><p>The cherry blossom trees were at full bloom and the early evening sky bathed each flowers an orange glow, giving them an illusion of being otherworldly. It was like a scene from a shoujo manga and Achilles nearly puked with how it resembled those mind numbing scenes that he studied when he first realized his feelings. He was kind of scared of how identical his current situation was with those.</p><p>Even still, this was his chance of a lifetime! The stars were finally in his favor and he'd be fucking stupid if he don't man up and go with it.</p><p>"Big sis! The truth is... I..." He swallowed thickly. Holy crap! He was so nervous that he felt like he was about to piss his pants. This was bad. He was actually shaking which was very out of character on his part. "I-I..." Come on now, Achilles! Just spit it out. Tell her you love her already!</p><p>'Calm down, me! Don't mess this up! This has been the moment that you were waiting for!' The boy thought and inhaling deeply, he readied himself.</p><p>"Big sis!" He screamed which startled Atalanta so much that she nearly dropped her phone. "In reality, for the longest time! I've been... with you, I... I lo—"</p><p>and then her phone rang.</p><p>Of course her phone fucking rang! Achilles wanted to scream and bang his head on a nearby wall.</p><p>Atalanta quickly excused herself and answered the call. Basing from the animated voice coming from the other line and her exasperated sigh from time to time, it was no doubt that it was Artemis. By God, the woman had the worse timing of all.</p><p>The call merely lasted for not more than a minute but it was already enough to break his spirits. By time she was done, Achilles just want to go home and nurse his broken heart.</p><p>"Sorry, what were you saying?" Atalanta questioned and slid her phone to the pocket of her skirt. Achilles merely shook his head and walked over to her.</p><p>He sling his arm around her shoulder and grinned widely. "Nothing." he lied. "I just wanted to ask if you want an apple pie?"</p><p>At the mention of her favorite food, the girl visibly lightened up and Achilles didn't even stopped himself from laughing when she rapidly nodded her head. He dragged the girl to the nearby bakeshop with the full promise of treating her.</p><p>Well, whatever. He thought. He'd try again next time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alexa play summertime.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>